Dawn of the Shadow: The Movie
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: So, I finally finished the movie story! Six years after returning to Shinjuku, Riyo and the rest of the group are thrust onto an unexpected foe and an even more unexpeted group of allies. YOU WILL BE SURPRISED! Please read my other digimon story first.


Mukuro: Hello! First off, I apologize for the month+ wait. My computer was busted, so I had to get it fixed. Now, onto this new story. For those of you who don't know what this story is about, you should probably read my first digimon story, Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow, or you won't understand shit. This takes place six years after the main characters return home.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow

The Movie

* * *

"I can't believe those pathetic government dogs have let those artificial monsters come into our world! Those blasted Hypnos mad scientists are trying to turn our country into a freak show, but no more!" A man shouted in front of a large crowd of people.

"Yes! Down with those blasted digital monsters!" The crowd shouted.

"Excellent…" The man said, walking behind a large curtain to his office.

"So, how's life going, 'Protector of Humanity'?" A man asked, smiling.

"Excellent… soon, they will be strong enough to overthrow Hypnos and drive these wretched creatures out of Japan and back into the software where they belong." He said.

"Remember, Eric, if you fail, you'll be placed under arrest." The man said.

"I know, I know. But I won't fail. Not when the weapon has been completed, I won't." Eric said, smiling.

"Well, I bring good news then, Eric. That machine you requested has been completed." The man said.

"Really?! So it'll work?!" Eric asked. "Excellent!"

"What does this machine do, anyway?" The man asked.

"The diagrams were stolen from Hypnos. This will take data from any video game, movie, or computer game and download it into a 3-D reality creation." Eric said.

"Why would you invent something like that?" The man asked.

"Because we can download a truly evil monster, one that hates digimon and seeks to destroy all data." Eric said.

"Does something like that really exist?" The man asked.

"Of course." Eric said, walking towards a large machine propped over a table.

"Machine activated." A robotic voice said. "Data analyses complete. Digital creator activate."

"It's taking shape!" Eric said, smiling wildly.

"I live!" The digimon on the table said in a raspy voice. "Diaboromon returnsss…"

* * *

"Jami, do you really need this much stuff?" I asked over the colossal amount of clothing boxes in front of me.

"Of course, silly! I need a ton of new outfits for college! I mean, I can't go to a university wearing street girl clothes." Jami said, smiling.

"Then could you at least take a few of these boxes?" I asked.

"Riyo! You can't possibly be thinking of making a little girl carry a bunch of boxes! I could get hurt!" Jami said.

"First you were a 'college student' now you're a 'little girl'. Make up your mind, please." I said.

"Oh, look! A clothing store! Let's go, Riyo!" Jami said, smiling.

"As dates go, this one is pretty lousy…" I muttered.

"Come on, Riyo-" An explosion stopped whatever it was that Jami was saying.

"What the heck is that?!" I shouted, turning around to look at a large sphere with spikes grow out of one of the skyscrapers until it was larger than all the buildings.

"Sorry, Jami. Our date's over." I said, staring at the large sphere.

* * *

"Sigh… school is such a drag…" Raiji sighed, lying his head down on his desk. Suddenly, WarGreymon burst through the wall, clenched by a large black hand. Said hand pressed WarGreymon against the far wall of the room, pinning him.

"WarGreymon!" Raiji shouted, bursting up from his desk as the rest of the class just stared in shock, while a few of the smarter ones ran out of the classroom.

"Raiji… it's absorbing… my… data…" WarGreymon said, de-digivolving down to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Raiji said, trying to pry Agumon out of the arm, completely ignoring another arm, shooting straight at him.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouted, shooting out a blast of energy that blasted through both arms, deleting them as Raiji caught Agumon.

"Hey, Raiji." Ryuo said, walking into the room.

"Hey, Ryuo!" Raiji said, smiling.

"Listen, these tentacles came all the way from downtown. We need to get there, now." Ryuo said.

"I still have class…" Raiji said.

"Well, under the circumstances, I think you might be able to get out." Ryuo said, smiling.

"But, how do I get there…?" Raiji asked.

"With my motorcycle!" Ryuo said, smiling.

"Cool! A motorcycle!" Raiji said, smiling.

* * *

"So, any idea what this thing is, Jami?" I asked.

"No, but it's not going to get away with ruining our date! There were so many more things I wanted you to buy for me, and it's all ruined!"

"You know, when you say that with a straight face, it really freaks me out." I said, laughing.

"Owelmon, let's go!" Jami said, holding up her digivice.

"Owelmon warp digivolve to Gryphonmon!" Owelmon said, turning into a large griffon.

"Gryphonmon, go see what that needle sphere is!" Jami said.

"Okay, Jami!" Gryphonmon said, flying into the air. Suddenly, one of the needles from the sphere shot out with a thick cable connecting it to the sphere. The needle then split up into three fingers, which grabbed onto Gryphonmon and knocked him into the ground.

"Gryphonmon!" Jami said, running over to her digimon.

"Jami… I'm… losing… my… strength…" Gryphonmon said, de-digivolving into Owelmon.

"Owelmon, what happened?!" Jami asked.

"Jami, I'm trapped… run…" Owelmon said, losing consciousness.

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" Jami said.

"Jami!" A voice shouted, as a plane flew down and let loose a barrage of fire, slicing through the cable.

"You two, get on! Now!" Lori shouted, bringing down the plane and opening the hatch.

"Lori!" I said, shocked.

"Okay!" Jami said, picking up Owelmon and climbing into the plane.

"Riyo, aren't you coming?" Lori asked.

"Yeah!" I said, climbing in with Rubimon behind me.

"Okay, we're here." Lori said, landing on the Hypnos building.

"Okay, we have a major problem." I said as we walked into the office.

"I realize that. Right now Zakuya and Leo are out fighting this thing. Alex, Raiji, Lauren, Sakura, and Jarvais have all had their digimons' data absorbed from them, somehow. Marcus is still gone, and right now, all we have left to fight are Ryuo, Kai, Li, and myself." Lori said.

"What do you mean that they've had their data absorbed?" I asked.

"Like what happened to Owelmon, they were hit with those tentacles, and they were de-digivolved down to rookie stage.

"So, what is this thing?" I asked.

"It's complicated. It seems to be a digimon that's eating up all the data in the city." Lori said.

"Why would it do something like that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Apparently it was created off of a data disc of some movie, and was brought to life in order to eliminate the digimon." Yamaki said.

"Well, what are we going to do? That things already devoured most of the data from our digimon!" I exclaimed.

"I know this is going to sound like a bad idea, but I asked some allies of ours in the digital world for help." Yamaki said.

"Allies? Who would…" Suddenly, the realization dawned on me. "You can't mean **him**, can you?!"

"Leviamon?" A figure seated on a throne asked.

"Yes, master?"

"Would you mind opening a portal to the real world? I have a debt to repay…" The figure said, smiling.

"Yes, master."

* * *

"I can't believe you asked him for help! Someone as unruly as Mukuramon will only cause us defeat!" I said.

"It doesn't matter. Hiruko's one of your digidestined, so he should be gathered around in times of war." Yamaki said.

"It's time I went out to battle, too." I said, holding out my digivice.

"Rubimon biomerge to Nekomumon!" Rubimon said, fusing with me, and I leapt out the window.

"Hey, Nekomumon!" AeroTalamon said, smiling.

"I was wondering when you'd get here!" Apollomon said.

"Firestorm Prominence!" I shouted, shooting a tornado of fire out of my hands, straight at the sphere. Unfortunately, upon impact it was absorbed in.

"What was that?" Jami shouted.

Suddenly, another tentacle struck out of the sphere, shooting straight at Apollomon.

"Corona Slicer!" A voice shouted, slicing through the tentacle before it reached Apollomon.

"Hey, Asuramon!" I called down at the black winged figure.

Two more tentacles emerged from the needle sphere, shooting at Asuramon.

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon shouted, slicing through one of the tentacles.

"King's Trident!" Poseidomon said, slicing through the other.

"Li! Kai!" I said, grinning.

"We might have a problem, though." Asuramon said.

"Really? What?" I asked.

"There are too many tentacles." Asuramon said.

"Yeah… I think… you're… right…" I said, looking around.

"Look out! Another tentacle's coming!" UlforceVeedramon, pointing at the tentacle shooting straight at me.

"Lightning Fist!" A voice shouted, and a fist encompassed in lightning struck into the tentacle, disintegrating it.

"Ren!" I shouted, smiling.

"You do realize I was on my honeymoon, right?" Raiteimon said, glaring.

"Sorry." I said, smiling.

"Ren, it's good to see you!" Lori said.

"It shouldn't be that good." Yamaki said.

"What do you mean, Yamaki?"

"I've got the man responsible for that monster right here." Yamki said, gesturing at the man being brought in by two people.

"This man created the machine that gave birth to that monster by stealing equipment from our labs." Yamaki said.

"That's right! And you'll never defeat Diaboromon! You will lose!" The man said, laughing.

"So, it's Diaboromon, huh?" Yamaki asked. "In that case… Lori, I need you to go open a certain file and put it through Rotomon when it looks like this." Yamaki said, handing Lori some documents.

"Okay, but what are these?" Lori asked.

"Well, I figured we'd best leave Diaboramon to the experts." Yamaki said.

* * *

"Damn, there are still too many tentacles…" I said.

"Nekomumon! Watch out!" Raiji shouted from the ground.

"What?" I asked. Suddenly, a claw struck me, and shot me towards the wall.

"Electrica Piogga!" A voice shouted, and a blast of lightning imbued water struck through the tentacle holding me, along with several others.

"It's been a while, guys." Hiruko said, standing up on top of a large eagle form of Leviamon.

"Let's go, Yubamon." Hiruko said, jumping off Leviamon.

"Yubamon biomerge to Mukuramon!" Yubamon said, fusing with Hiruko. Turning into Mukuramon.

"1st skill, Naraka Creation!" Mukuramon said, shooting a solidified blast of light at the needle sphere. It hit the sphere and decomposed, the data absorbing into the needle sphere, causing it to grow a little.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Mukuramon said, using his wings to keep him in the air.

"Mukuramon! Normal attacks don't do anything against this guy!" I said.

"Thank you, Riyo." Mukuramon said, smiling.

"Mukuramon! Look out!" Asuramon shouted.

"Huh?" Mukuramon said, looking at the upcoming tentacle. He then moved his body back at a super speed, dodging the tentacle, and his hand morphed, shooting a sword out of it, slicing through the tentacle.

"It seems that these count as physical attacks, so it's quite easy to analyze a pattern." Mukuramon said.

"Pretty good. Too bad the rest of us can't do that." Ren said.

"Of course, dodging won't be good enough." Mukuramon said. 4th skill, Asura Power." Mukuramon was frozen for a few seconds, and one of the tentacles struck him, pinning him to the wall.

"Damn…" Mukuramon said, smiling. Then, his black aura flared up, and the tentacle jerked back like it had been burned.

_Strange… It seems that thing absorbs data, but it couldn't absorb my black aura… I wonder why… _Mukuramon thought.

"Well, it's time to go on the offensive." Mukuramon said, smiling. He flew towards the needle sphere, and nothing tried to stop him.

"Let's see what this does." Mukuramon said, shoving his black aura coated sword into the needle sphere, all the way to his hand.

"Whoa… it seems it couldn't absorb Mukuramons' sword." I said.

_Actually, it seems to have the opposite effect… it seems to be absorbing the data and recoiling… sort of… like a virus…_ Mukuramon thought, looking down at the needle sphere.

"Mukuramon! Look out!" Leviamon shouted, snapping Mukuramon out of his calculations, as a tentacle struck out of the needle sphere and knocked him to the ground.

_Damn… as a result of using that skill… my body… is… paralyzed…_ Mukuramon thought.

"5th skill… Human… Analyses…" Mukuramon said, observing at the needle sphere.

_I need… to find… a weakness… before… it's… to… late..._ Mukuramon thought.

"Positron Laser!" A voice shouted, and a blast of energy shot out of the sky, cutting through several tentacles.

"Static Force!" Another voice shouted, and a crimson orb of energy shot from the sky, blowing through several data siphoning tentacles.

"Kachina Bombs." A third voice said, and several circular disks shot from the sky, carving through several tentacles.

"Those moves… it can't be…" Poseidomon said.

"I know, it can't be… but… it is…" UlforceVeedramon said.

"I thought… they didn't exist?" Asuramon said.

"I don't believe it, but it is! The digimon characters from the show!" I said.

* * *

"What the heck?" Lori asked.

"I figured that since we weren't facing off against Diaboromon to well, we should call in some people who have fought him before." Yamaki said.

"Okay, so, what the heck is going on?" Davis asked looking around.

"I don't think we're in Odaiba…" T.K. said, looking around.

"Correct, Takeru Takaishi. As of now, you are currently in Shinjuku, a town that doesn't exist in your world.

"Um, how do you know my name?" T.K. asked.

"I know all of your names. Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Iori 'Cody' Hiba, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue." Yamaki said.

"How do you know our names? Who exactly are you?" Cody asked.

"Kid, it's rather hard to explain who I am." Yamaki said. "All you need to know is that Diaboromon is back, and he's trying to take over our world."

"Diaboromon? Well, why didn't you say so? We'll teach that bug not to mess with us!" Davis said.

"Exactly what do you think you're going to do, Davis Motomiya? You've sent your digimon out to battle, and that's really all you can do right now." Yamaki said.

"I don't care!" Davis shouted, running towards the building exit.

"Sorry about that. He's kind of… hotheaded." T.K. said.

"Yamaki, exactly what do you have in mind for this?" Lori asked, sighing.

"Right now, we need all the help we can get." Yamaki said. _But still, I don't think it's going to be enough._

"We should probably fight too, right, Rotomon?" Lori said.

"No. I need the two of you to stay here in case of an emergency." Yamaki said.

* * *

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted, shooting forth a blast of energy, striking two more tentacles.

"They just keep coming!" I shouted.

_These things absorb data… they absorb attacks… it can't be… but this… _Suddenly, Mukuramons' eyes shot open.

Suddenly, Mukuramons' eyes shot open.

"Riyo! Anti-Data! That's the key! If we feed artificial data into this thing, it could destroy it from the inside!" Mukuramon shouted.

"Really? But what's this… Artificial Data thing?" I asked.

"Artificial Data is what my Aura is made of. Anything that comes into contact with it is rapidly destroyed, so if this thing absorbed it, it would destroy itself. There have also been cases of digimon made out of artificial data. If any of those digimon are absorbed, this thing would probably deconstruct." Mukuramon said.

* * *

"Did you here what he said, Lori?" Yamaki asked.

"Yeah, but why does it matter?" Lori asked.

"Run this data file through Rotomon, and that should do it." Yamaki said.

"Okay..." Lori said, walking over to Rotomon.

"Hey, are we supposed to just stay here and do nothing?" Davis asked.

"Exactly." Yamaki said. "You're just normal humans. There's nothing you can do against Diaboromon. All you can do is believe in you digimon. that's what you're supposed to do, right?" Yamaki asked.

"Yeah." Ken said, looking out the window.

* * *

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted, letting lose a blast of energy, slicing through more data absorbing tentacles.

Suddenly, a blast of energy shot out from the Hypnos building, and a black figure flew out.

"I LIIIIIIIIVVEEE!" A loud voice shouted, and the figure stopped in front of the needle sphere.

"It can't be..." Shakkoumon said.

"I thought he died..." Silphymon said.

"But it is..." Imperialdramon said.

"BlackWarGreymon!" The three shouted at once.

"Oh, yeah... he's artificial, isn't he..." I said.

"Yeah." Kai said.

"Terra Destoryer!" BlackWarGreymon shouted, letting loose a sphere of fire, which shot straight into the needle sphere, deleting a large portion of it.

"Whoa! BlackWarGreymon is awesome!" Raiji shouted.

"Now, I need to give you this." BlackWarGreymon said, handing me a black shadowy stone, before flying towards the needle sphere.

"Wait, BlackWarGreymon! Watch out!" I shouted. After saying this, a tentacle shot towards BlackWarGreymon, and struck him, pressing him to a building.

Said tentacle suddenly recoiled an shot back into the needle sphere.

"What just happened?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"You idiot..." Poseidomon said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"BlackWarGreymon is an artificial digimon created from a control spire according to the show. Mukuramon just finished telling us that if this data sphere thing abosrbed data like that, it would be destroyed." Poseidomon said.

"So... BlackWarGreymon just saved us! We might even win!" UlforceVeedramon shouted, smiling.

"Cable Crusher!" A voice shouted, and a claw shot out of the needle sphere, striking into BlackWarGreymon's torso.

"That... what... are you...?" BlackWarGreymon asked, clutching the arm sticking through his torso.

* * *

"It's just as I feared..." Yamaki said.

"What do you mean, Yamaki?" Lori asked.

"That needle sphere was just a large egg created by Diaboromon in order to multiply himself with the data he absorbed from the buildings." Yamaki said.

"So, there could be millions of those things?!" Lori shouted.

"I'm afraid so." Yamaki said.

"I can't just stand around then." Lori said, holding up his digivice.

"Shippomon biomerge to Gundamon!" Shippomon said, fusing with Lori into a gundam figure, and he flew out the window.

* * *

"Web Wrecker!" A Diaboromon shouted, firing a blast of energy, striking BlackWarGreymon in the back.

"BlackWarGreymon!" I shouted, flying towards him.

"Stay back!" BlackWarGreymon shouted, as more Diaboromon piled on top of him, striking him repeatedly.

"What?" I asked, stopping.

"According to the human with the glasses... that stone... is the only thing that can save wherever this is..." BlackWarGrymmon said, as more Diaboromon piled onto his body. Each of them shot a blast of energy at BlackWarGreymon, at the same time as he fired a blast of energy out of his body.

"BlackWarGreymon!" I shouted.

"Web Wrecker!" A Diaboromon said, firing a blast of energy at me. I couldn't react in time, when suddenly ImperialDramon flew in front of me, blocking the blast of energy.

"You fool!" ImperialDramon said. "BlackWarGreymon died trying to save something that wasn't even his! If you truly want to honor his memory, then use what he gave you to destroy the monster that is trying to take over your world!"

"He's right, Riyo." Gundamon said, landing next to me.

"Yeah... I know." I said.

"Riyo, Yamaki told me to tell you that to beat this guy, you need to find the original Diaboromon." Gundamon said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"You need to shove that crystal into him, and that should result in a system deletion, getting rid of the rest of them." Gundamon said.

"Fine." I said, flying towards the needle sphere.

"Cable Crusher." One of the Diaboromon shouted, shooting its hand at me.

"Kings Trident!" Poseidomon said, and a trident stabbed throgh the claw, slicing it off.

"Hey, Nekomumon! We're here for you!" Poseidomon said, flying up next to me.

"Damn straight we are! Transegrity Shield!" UlforceVeedramon shouted, creating a shield of blue energy, which blocked another few tentacles.

"Thanks, guys." I said, smiling.

"Water Field!" Poseidomon shouted, and a field of water surrounded us, and we charged towards the needle sphere.

"Good luck, kid." Gundamon said, smiling.

"Are you sure that if we collide with that thing, we won't get deleted?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Of course. The sphere has served its purpose, and is no longer operational. I hope." Poseidomon said.

"Well, that's reassuring." UlforceVeedramon said, smiling shakily.

"You guys never change." I said, smiling.

"Yeah. Even after six years, we're still the same." Poseidomon said, smiling.

"Well, we might not get a chance to change." UlforceVeedramon said.

"And with that happy note, let's go." I said.

"How many more of these things are there?!" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Too many… We need to find the original!" I shouted.

"Nekomumon, how the heck are we supposed to do that?" Poseidomon asked.

"YOU HUMANS ARE STOPPING MY UPLOADING OF THE DATA OF THIS WORLD. PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED." A white Diaboromon said, appearing in front of us.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Poseidomon said.

"So, all we've got to do is get rid of this guy, right?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Yeah…"

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon shouted, stabbing his sword into Diaboromon.

"HOW PATHETIC. I ABSORB ALL DATA. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL ME WITH DATA ATTACKS." Diaboromon said, as the data sword disintegrated into data, which was then absorbed into Diaboromon.

"Right, but THIS will!" I shouted, holding out the stone of black aura.

"Please… Disappear!" I shouted, slamming the stone into Diaboromons' chest, unleashing a shockwave of dark energy through the city, deleting every Diaboromon in the city, along with de-fusing all the digidestined back to ourselves.

"I… did it…" I said, falling out of the disappearing needle sphere, losing consciousness.

"That's good, kid." I heard a voice say, as I fell onto a large blue digimon.

* * *

I awoke in a white world.

"Here I am, again…" I said, sitting up.

"Hello, Riyo." My dad said, appearing in front of me.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Riyo, it's your time." My dad said.

"My… time?" I asked.

"Yes. It's time for you… to accept the final fate of all living beings." My dad said, frowning.

"No… I won't! I can't die now!" I shouted.

"Death is not something you can prevent, my son. It's time for your descent." Suddenly, the ground opened up, revealing a pit of fire.

"No… I…" _Really am going to die…_ I said, tears wellign up in my eyes.

Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw an arm stick out of the white wall, reaching out towards me.

I reached out my hand to grasp it, and upon grasping the arm, I fell through the wall that divided the two worlds.

"Well, that wasn't something I expected." Riyo's father said, smiling. "I can't believe his feelings for that girl were strong enough to bring him from the brink of death!" He, and the world, disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked, opening my eyes to Jami staring down at me, tears welling in her eyes..

"Riyo…" Jami said, smiling, "Thank god!"

She grasped my body so tight, I thought I might die.

"Jami… Stop… It hurts…" I managed to get out.

"I was so scared… When you stopped breathing, I thought… I thought…" She then started crying.

"What a touching scene!" Lauren said, smiling.

"You're right. But it really was scary, when Riyo stopped breathing. I thought that shockwave killed him." Kai said.

"It did." Rubimon said, flying up to Kai. "But Riyo's desire to stay in this world managed to save his life."

"So, as they say, 'love conquers all'." Li said, smiling.

"In this case, yes." Rubimon said.

"Jami, if you don't let go of me soon, I might die!" I shouted.

* * *

Epilogue

"You know, it really was great to meet you guys." Davis said, smiling.

"Yeah, really!" Kai said.

"I have so many questions I have to ask you!" Li said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Raiji asked.

"Can you sign this?" I asked.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get how boys think." Jami said, sweat dropping.

"Ditto" Lauren said.

"Ken, can I take a picture of you?" Sakura asked, running up.

"Yeah, this is all well and good, but we really do need to go." T.K. said.

"Oh, come on, T.J.! We can stay for a few days!" Davis said.

"T.K.'s right, Davis. We need to go!" Yolei said.

"Okay, fine…" Davis said.

"But first, I need you guys to see this." Yamaki said, holding up a small stick, which then released a blast of white light.

"Um, where are we?" Davis asked.

"Lori, set the machine on reverse and send them back." Yamaki said.

"You got it!" Lori said, flipping a switch, and Rotomon sucked the digidestined from the other world into itself, reloading them as data into the file.

"Hey, why'd you have to delete their memories?" I asked.

"The knowledge of another world parallel to this one should be known by no one. So, I had to delete their memories. Oh, and before I forget…" Yamaki held up the rod again, and a flash of white light shot out.

Later…

"So, are you going to send me back?" BlackWarGreymon asked, now that everyone was gone.

"No. All you have left if you go there is death. Now, you can live freely." Yamaki said.

"Good-bye, human." BlackWarGreymon said, flying away.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? I don't think it was that good, but I wanted to hear your opinions. I wonder if anyone was expecting this sort of thing.

Mukuro Out.


End file.
